Founding Of Meridian
Founding of Meridian is a datapoint in Horizon Zero Dawn. It is the sixth item in Scanned Glyphs. Content The Founding Of Meridian We are Carja. In us is the blood of those led by Araman from persecution and pursuit, so long ago. Out of the far Savage East we came, guardians of a treasure greater than land or metal: the Leaves of the Old Ones. Araman found the Leaves in a ruin, picked out by a beam of sunlight, and he recognized at once their importance. Within was etched the first teachings of how to observe the Sun, to recognize its guidance, and to understand the place of man. From out of the Leaves came the first glyphs, the first writing, so our knowledge could last longer than voices. But when our forefathers offered to share this gift, they were driven out by those they had once called tribesfolk--these ones feared to have the light of knowledge brought to bear on their ignorance, or were jealous of its power. And so began the long wandering of our people, trusting only that the Sun would guide them and deliver them from the barbarian tribes. The path was hard, and marked by the stones of families who fell along the wayside--even Araman's own. The persecution was unceasing, from those without purpose, only the desire to debase and destroy. But the faith of the Carja was rewarded with a distant vision--a tower like a solid ray of the Sun, holding on the horizon, flashing! Even as their enemies descended upon them, Araman followed the flight of the Glinthawks, leading his people through looming canyons and teeming jungles. Again they saw the tower, so close now it seemed to reach the very Sun itself, and they saw that the Glinthawks perched upon it. Beheld in the light of the Sun, the tower--the Spire--cast its long shadow upon a mesa across the verdant valley. Araman knew he had found a haven for the tribe, as this was a place shunned by those without his faith--who cowered from the magnificence of the Spire, or the shining feathers of the Glinthawks. He named this place MERIDIAN, from a passage in the Leaves, and the tribe settled in the protection of the great mesa. They found the site was blessed in every respect, carving their cliff-houses from the bounteous resources, and in time from the red rock of mesa itself--crowning it with the first columns of the City of the Sun. Truly the Sun gave much to the descendants of our forefathers, granting Meridian great harvests and prosperity, and the bounds of the Sundom for as far as its light touched. In time, seeing Meridian shielded us from the dark arrows and plots of our foes, other foreigners brought trade and tribute. Holy Meridian! Without Spire and Sun, there would be no Meridian, but now and forevermore it stands as monument to both. And the glory of Araman and the founders is reflected anew in each Sun-King of the Radiant Line, and the noble Houses of the Sun-Court. pt-br:A Fundação de Meridiana Category:Scanned Glyphs